The Boy Next Door
by katiezong
Summary: First Fanfic! Ok so this is a unique version of a day to day journal mostly written from Annabeth's POV starting from Thanksgiving when she meets Percy! Some Percabeth fluffy fluff, maybe some tragedy if requested (rated T just in case). And please review! It would mean the world to me! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the PJO series or any of the characters!
1. Thanksgiving part 1

The Boy Next Door

Nov. 23 Thanksgiving 7:00pm

It's a normal thanksgiving you know? The same old turkey and gravy that has the same sleepy lull that works faster than a lullaby. Accompanied by only the finest canned cranberry sauce and creamy smashed potatoes. I Annabeth Chase pledge to stuff my face with no regrets on this fine Thanksgiving evening, surrounded by only the best company, friends and Family. Shoot gtg mom's calling for dinner

8:30pm

Just as dessert was being hauled out I had some time to sneak away and write, I've been working on this new novel that is DRIVING ME INSANE! I hate when you get writer's block right when you finally get to a good part of the story! But I was basically huddled up in a blanket, on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I was like

"Who the heck could that be me and my family are practically hermits…"

So being the sane, normal, non paranoid person I am I went to answer the door. But before doing so I needed to take precautions. Peeking out the window while balancing precariously on top a pile of books was only one of the many things I did to scope out the tall, mysterious stranger standing outside my door. Finally I had enough courage to crack the door open by just the smallest amount, just enough to let some light shine on the person's face. And Oh My Gord, was he a sight to behold. With his sharp jaw line and chiseled face I silently cursed that I had answered the door in nothing but my "eating clothes" aka sweats and more stained sweats.

 **Hi everyone! This is my first** **fan fiction** **and it's going to be a Percabeth fluff one and I can't write these little** **thingamabobs** **at the end at all so I'm so** **sorry** **! Plz** **review** **and tell me what you think! I will do my best to potray all the characters correctly and will try to update frequently. So** **until** **next time - Katie 3**

 **P.S tune in next week to find out who the stranger is... SPOILER ITS PERCY BUT COME BACK ANYWAYS!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	2. Thanksgiving Part 2

The Boy Next Door

A little later...

"Uhhhhh…" I intelligently mumbled, startled by the appearance of such a cute boy.

"Hi! I'm the new neighbor, I live in the blue house with white shingles right next to you." he paused slightly rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "and I was wondering if you would want some of my mom's "very blue blueberry pie"?"

I was so distracted by his appearance that I completely missed the fact that there was a basket sitting on my porch, probably the pie… well no shniz Sherlack. I very awkwardly fumbled around trying to gather the last shreds of my self dignity, because I turned bright red, like tomato level red when he offered the pie to me. Well what else was I supposed to do? He was so nice and the fact that he was here to give me, um I mean my family, a pie was just so sweet!

"Umm, do you want the pie?" he asked me hesitantly, flashing a pair of sparkling sea green eyes at me. Only then did I realize that it had been a good five minutes since he asked the question, and I had left him in the cold, on one of my favorite holidays. Nice.

9:30pm

Ok I've been trapped inside my little step-brothers pillow prison the gods they are so tired they won't notice me for a while! I thought I would have to be writing my will instead of what just happened! So after saying, well stuttering, that I would love the pie and that he should come in for cocoa, we finally got to talk a bit getting to know each other. I mean, ptf we're neighbors, it's not like I wanted to know about his life and would love to talk to him. His eyes were so mesmerizing, kind of like the tide, they could pull you in so deep that it would be hard and near impossible to stop, and swim away. And the fact that he was so easy to talk to, it seemed as if I knew him my whole life! Not to mention how my dad absolutely loved him, but my mom errr not so much. Any ways I was so sad when he needed to leave… oh well maybe I'll 'bump' into him tomorrow…

Signed giddyly,

Annabeth Chase


End file.
